Fountain of Eternal Love
by xXJulietteXx
Summary: After the announcement of Aizen's betrayal, many officers were promoted including Kuchiki Rukia. After realizing that a certain raven haired female had feelings for him, Hitsugaya begins to have headaches and visions of red. Slowly he realizes what he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my other story Romeo and Juliet. I wrote this story a while ago but I deleted it and this is the re-written version of Dream Come True. The first time I wrote the story it came out all wrong. It was very awkward and I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. It's now called Fountain of Eternal Love. Enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

It was Autumn in soul society and it was absolutely wonderful. It was warm with cool breezes and the beautiful green leaves turned to beautiful warm colors. It was also peaceful and serene. Little did one know that the peace would soon be disturbed.

Rukia Kuchiki was currently working passing out the various paperwork to various squads. She had been promoted to vice-captain shortly after Aizen revealed that he was a traitor. Her captain was none other than Hisagi Shuhei who had also had been promoted. Soul Society decided to promote him for his skills and because they would need people at captain class level when the war came.

Last on her list of paperwork deliveries was Squad Ten under Hitsugaya Toshiro. This brought a smile to her lips. She continued her short walk to the Tenth squad while humming a tune.

Shortly after Rukia arrived at her destination. She took a deep breath, slid the door open, and opened her mouth to speak when she was tackled.

"Shhh." Matsumoto put a finger to her lips. "Captain's taking a nap right now."

"At this time of day?" Rukia whispered.

Matsumoto grinned. "Seems like Captain's trying that saying `Children who sleep well grow well' "

Rukia giggled. "Hey have you turned in your report to Hisagi yet?" Hisagi, who was not yet used to his new title, refused to let Rukia call him captain.

"The report's due today? Crap. I haven't even started." Matsumoto sighed. "Oh well. He won't mind."

"He's pretty lenient. Here's your paperwork by the way." Rukia handed Matsumoto a small stack of papers.

She tossed it onto her captain's desk. "He can take care of it when he wakes up. I'm sure he won't mind. Now let's go drinking!"

"Um, I don't th..." Rukia was cut off by Matsumoto grabbing hold of Rukia and rushing out the door with her in tow.

* * *

Hitsugaya stretched his arms and yawned. He had just woken up from his daily nap in hope that he would grow some more. He turned to face his desk but instead found mounds of paperwork. His eye twitched and opened his mouth.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

"Oh my. Captain Hitsugaya is at it again." Unohana commented.

* * *

In a small bar in Seireitei Matsumoto sneezed. "Hisagi! Kira! You're here! Come and drink!"

Matsumoto had drunken five bottles of sake already. Rukia hadn't even finished one bottle yet. Kira and Hisagi sat down, on either side of the table. Rukia was sitting near Kira and Hisagi next to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto suddenly clapped her hands together. "Now that you guys are here we can play a drinking game!"

Rukia had a bad feeling about this. She tried to get up and leave but was pulled down abruptly by Matsumoto. "Come on Rukia, just play one game. Please?" She asked.

"Alright. Just one though." Rukia answered as she sat back down and began the game.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed with content. He had finally finished all that paperwork Matsumoto left him. He rose from his chair and stretched his arms. Matsumoto was going to get payback tomorrow. He glanced at the clock. It was precisely 10 o'clock. Matsumoto wasn't back yet and he had a feeling that he knew where she was. He decided to go and confirm his suspicions. But first a visit to a certain brunette.

* * *

Along with Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi, Rukia was laughing and drinking heartily. All the stress from work, and the nobles were all gone. She wondered why she hadn't agreed to do this before. It was fun and it got rid of all her stress. Suddenly Matsumoto slumped forward muttering something incoherent. Meanwhile Hisagi and Kira were still drinking and singing off key. She suddenly felt tired and too slumped forward.

* * *

Hitsugaya arrived at his destination. He walked into the bar and merely asked, "Where is she?" The waitress led him to the room where Matsumoto, Rukia, Kira and Hisagi were. "I knew it. Momo you can come in now."

The brunette walked in. "Is it safe?"

"Momo you should be used to this by now. I bring you here every time Matsumoto goes drinking." Hitsugaya walked further into the room with Hinamori behind him. He suddenly stopped causing Hinamori to bump into him.

"Shiro-chan, what's wrong?" She peered around him.

"Kuchiki's here and don't call me that. It's captain Hitsugaya to you." He replied.

"She is? Oh, that's unusual of her to accept Matsumoto's invitation." Hinamori walked around the table to where Matsumoto and Hisagi were.

"Yeah it is." He looked around the table. Everyone was out cold except for Hisagi who was mumbling to himself. He took Rukia into his arms bridal style. "I'm going to take Kuchiki home. Do you think you can handle the three of them?"

"Of course shiro-chan!" Hinamori was holding Hisagi and Kira by their collars in one hand and Matsumoto in the other. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She left the bar dragging the three of them with her.

He placed Rukia down to take off his haori and positioned it around her. Hitsugaya followed Hinamori out the door heading in a different direction. He made the decision to bring her to the Kuchiki estate instead of squad 13's barracks. He decided to take his time getting there instead of using shunpo. There was a slight cool breeze and using shunpo would probably make Rukia cold so he decided to walk. She moved slightly in his arms. He looked down at her. She began to mutter something.

"I…you…"

He stopped for a moment. She shifted in his grasp. "Why…don't…return…feelings...me" He stood completely still. What was she talking about? Was it about a crush?

"I…like…lot…" He waited to see if she was going to say something else. It seemed as though Kuchiki Rukia liked someone but that someone didn't return her feelings. Hitsugaya was known to have a cold heart but something stirred inside him. For some odd reason, he really hoped that the person Rukia had a crush on returned her feelings. Little did he know that he was the guy she liked.

Hitsugaya had arrived at the Kuchiki estate. The guards let him in without questioning since they saw Kuchiki Rukia in his arms. He continued to walk within the large manor as he was indicated by a servant. He happened to come across Byakuya Kuchiki who no doubt was waiting for Rukia. Hitsugaya then explained the situation to him and then continued his way towards Rukia's room. One of the maids slid the door open for him and he laid her down on the futon.

"We'll take it from here Captain Hitsugaya." The maid said.

He nodded and made his way out of the manor. What he had heard coming out of Rukia's mouth not only triggered his heart but also triggered something that could possibly change Soul Society.

* * *

So what do you think? If there are some mistakes/errors or if you would like me to add more detail/dialogue please let me know. Also please vote on my poll. I'd really like to know your opinion. Sorry if it seemed short. This is just a small preview of what's to come so look forward to it. Please review!


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys, It's me again. I know I'm not supposed to do this but it'll be deleted later anyways. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is up for adoption. I've sorta quit the bleach fandom and have had no inspiration to continue writing this. Go visit my profile for a better explanation(I'm sorry if some of you are offended by my explanation). Anyways, all my bleach stories are up for adoption. If you want to adopt my story, please follow do the following:**

**1. Tell me that you want to adopt my story(Pm or review).**

**2. Write what you think should be the next chapter and send it to me via DocX. I'll add you to my DocX connections.**

**3. Also tell me what you want to happen in the story(I still make the overall decision.)**

**4. This sorta contridicts 3 but if you get selected to write it, you'll still be following most of my plot. I'll act sorta like a betareader.**

**5. _You MUST give me credit for the original story._**

**6. I don't think there's anything else but if you have any questions please pm me. **

**If no one wants to adopt it then I'll delete it. Also if there's a small amount of people who wish to adopt it but I don't like their style of writing then I'll just delete it. So yeah, any questions just pm me. (refer to my explanation on my profile) If you want to find me on the international forums, such as SFI(SHINee Forums International)I go by the same name(xXJulietteXx) and on AFF. **


End file.
